1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wireless sensor network system and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle wireless sensor network system and an operating method thereof, which may smoothly provide various safety and convenience services for the vehicle to occupants.
2. Discussion of Related Art
According to the rapid development of electronic control technologies, a variety of advanced electronic control technologies are complexly applied to a vehicle, so that the vehicle has gradually become advanced and high-tech.
That is, in order to provide more improved stability and efficiency of traveling to a driver, the structure of the vehicle has gradually become more complicated while an electronic compound control device is grafted onto the vehicle.
Meanwhile, a vehicle communication network between a conventional sensor and an electronic control unit (ECU) may be established through a wired network inside a vehicle such as a controller area network (CAN), a local interconnect network (LIN), a media oriented system transport (MOST), or the like, or established through a wireless network such as Bluetooth or the like.
However, the conventional wired network inside the vehicle that supports CAN, LIN, MOST communication methods, and the like uses shielded copper wires, and therefore expensive wire connection may be complexly constituted, and the installation costs may be further increased when the number of sensors inside the vehicle is increased.
In addition, a wiring harness for a wired sensor network inside the vehicle is 40 Kg or more in its weight and 4 Km or greater in its length, and thereby functions as a factor for reducing vehicle fuel efficiency. Thus, when such a wired network is established or changed, the design and maintenance costs are also increased.
In this manner, in order for the vehicle to be intellectualized, sensors should be disposed in various locations of the vehicle to detect and provide a traveling status of the vehicle in real time, but the sensors cannot be freely disposed inside the vehicle due to the limitation of the wired network, and therefore the intellectualization of the vehicle is bound to be slow.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0067453 relates to a wireless network connection system and method for sensors inside a vehicle.
For example, in the wireless network connection system for sensors inside the vehicle, a wired network inside the vehicle uses shielded copper wires, and therefore expensive wire connection is complexly constituted for the purpose of linkage with the wired network, and the installation costs are also increased along an increase in the number of sensors inside the vehicle.
In addition, a wiring harness for a wired sensor network inside the vehicle is 40 Kg or more in its weight and 4 Km or greater in its length, and thereby functions as a factor for reducing vehicle fuel efficiency.
Meanwhile, in order to achieve intellectualization, the vehicle should receive the traveling status in real time through sensors disposed in various locations.
However, due to the limitation of the wired network such as increases in the design and maintenance costs according to establishment and change of the wired network, the sensors cannot be freely disposed in various locations of the vehicle, and therefore intellectualization of the vehicle proceeds slowly. In addition, the vehicle may wirelessly receive data detected by sensors through a wireless network such as Bluetooth or the like.
However, when a wireless sensor network system is established through the wireless network such as Bluetooth inside the vehicle, power supply cables and the like are needed, and therefore there may be limitations in the installation positions, and the installation costs may be increased.